


An eventful encounter

by alwaystheblues_82



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/M, I am no expert on the topic so if there is anything incorrect please tell me, Just a warning anorexia will be a huge part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheblues_82/pseuds/alwaystheblues_82
Summary: This is my first fic just as a warning.Zane is once again forced to do something for his father and has to go to Brisbane.During his trip he bumps into a completely changed Rikki.What happened to them after the end of season 3?What will happen to these two former love birds? Will they find each other again or did too much happen to them in the past?I will use characters from other shows, but mainly just their names and not their actual story. It’s mainly just to have face to connect with the character.Don‘t worry the others will soon appear as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic. I got the idea while my little sister and her friend were listening to old H2O audiobooks. So I basically started to write it for them as an extra season 4.  
> English isn‘t my first language so I‘m already sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Any kind of feedback is welcomed, positive or negative. :)  
> I‘ll hope you enjoy the story and the journey Zane and Rikki will have to face.

 

 

Zane‘s POV

 

It was a sunny day in Australia, but I was still in a grumpy mood. My dad sent me to Brisbane to deliver some ‘important‘ documents for him. I could not understand why he did not send one of his minions. Maybe he thought he did not have to pay me, or did he really just trust me more?

No it had to be the money it is always about the money with him, no matter the subject, money always plays the bigger role for him. The moment this thought occurred to me, I felt a slight twist in my chest. Was I really nothing more than the cheaper option for my father? Couldn‘t he at least feel a little proud of me from time to time and show it. Of course, I knew he would never be as proud about me as he was of my little sister. Little Fly, off to Surf School, mostly top of her class, always smiling, always doing whatever dad tells her. Simply said the perfect daughter, the opposite of his disappointment of a son.

 

I get it though. I mean after nearly three years, has it really been that long already? I‘m still struggling with all this financial stuff at the cafe. It really was easier when Rikki was still around. Everything was easier when she was still around. Even during the time, our relationship seemed to go downhill. Even during the worst Moments, she managed to make me smile, I don‘t know how but she did. 

 

Anyway, I need to stop thinking about her it’s nearly been two years since I last saw her.

I managed to deliver the documents to my dad’s colleague pretty fast, but I wasn’t to keen to go back home just yet. I decided to grab a cup of coffee at the Starbucks around the corner at a small square. Several people rushed by and I decided to let my mind wander and just watch them. Just after a short while, I got bored and instead stared at the logo of my cup.

A green mermaid. I chuckled quietly, as it was a rather unrealistic depiction. She was holding her ‘tails‘, I mean plural seriously? She was also wearing a crown. Although, I always thought of Rikki as my queen, the thought of her wearing a crown was just silly. However, I could easily picture one of the others proudly wearing one.

My thoughts drifted off to the times when the girls would happily jump together in the ocean and swim to Mako. I am glad, I am at least still in contact with the rest of them.

 

Emma was still out there to discover the world with her family and Ash. I hate to admit it, but I was pretty jealous of her. But I was glad she called from time to time. She always said she was just curious what was going on in our little town. I knew that was a liebecause every time we talked she gave me tips on how to improve the cafe. Ash also gets involved from time to time, but I really appreciate their efforts. They helped me a lot and the cafe really improved lately.

I also stayed in touch with Cleo and Lewis. They are both about to finish college in a few months and will get back here afterwards. I was way more in contact with Lewis somehow. We occasionally text each other or skype. They both loved their live at the other side of the globe, but missed being with us way more.

 

But the one I was most in touch with were Bella and Will. Surprisingly it was mostly Will, after all the two of us went through, I never thought he would ever even order a drink from me. Somehow we managed to leave all of this behind of us and start a wonderful friendship. If I just think about it, I think I never had one like that before. Sure I had Nate, but it wasn’t the same. I think he was mostly using me or lets say my father’s money. This wasn’t the case with Will he even started to help out at the cafe. We always try to put our shifts together, so we could hang out later. We often ride our bikes together, it is definitely less competitive with him. Additionally, we also often go diving. He taught me a few of his tricks and now I manage to hold my breath twice as long as I used to.

 

I am glad we are finally getting along so well now. The only problem we still have is his sister Sophie. I still didn’t manage get rid of her. She is also still trying to seduce me, which gets more and more annoying the harder she tries. Will and I both told her several times that I am not interested in the slightest and she should just leave it, without any success. I try to avoid her during my shifts, also more or less successful.

 

After a while I looked at my watch and realized that I drifted off for more than half an hour. Just when I decided to go back to my car my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and realized it was my father. At first, I thought about ignoring itbut thought better of it.

“Yeah?“ I answered my phone.

“Zane where are you?“ he asked harshly.

“In Brisbane like you told me!“ I barked back.

“Still? Whatever, better this way. I need you to get back to Mr Leatherbottom and get some documents in return. See you later.“ he ordered me and hung up.

Perfect now I have to get back to this greasy old bastard. god, how I hate my dad’s colleagues. I got up and headed back to the office. I wasn’t really paying attention and so I bumped into a girl with curly blonde hair. I apologized and wanted to go on when I realized who I bumped into.

“Rikki!”

“Zane?” She asked me suspiciously.

“What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in ages.” I asked her happily surprised.

“Mmh..“ she muffled back.

“So?”

“What so?” She looked at me quizzingly.

I asked her what she was doing here again.

“Oh I... emh I live here.” She answered me.

“Really? Do you work here somewhere?” I asked her.

“Mmh yeah sort of.” She answered absently.

“What do you mean by that?” I tried to inquire further.

“That’s none of your business!“ she snapped at me.

“Ok just asking. Are you alright?“ I asked her apologetically.

“Yeah. Why do you bother anyway? Shouldn’t you be back at the Gold Coast?” she asked back.

“Well, sort of.“ I tried to smile at her, but it seemed as if she wasn’t really bothered about it.

“My old man sent me to deliver some docs.”

“Mmh..” she answered absently again.

 

Something was clearly off with her, I couldn’t trace it though.It wasn’t her usual cockiness, when she tried not to talk to anyone. No, I think she actually wanted but simply struggled.

“I just had a coffee, but maybe we could grab something to eat?“ I suggested to her to maybe have a chance to drag this conversation a little longer.

At my suggestion her face turned slightly whiter, as if she had seen a ghost.

“I...I can’t!” She answered rather shocked.

“Uhh.. ok. Maybe another time? Only if you want of course! Don’t worry I won’t try to convince you to come back.”

I tried to force out a laugh to relax the situation a little, it didn’t really work. Rikki simply stared at me or more like through me.

“Rikki?“

“Mmh?“

“Are you sure you are ok?“ I asked her rather worried.

“Mmh...”

That was even less convincing.

“So would you be up to my offer?“ I asked her again.

“What offer?“ She asked me rather surprised.

“To grab a coffee with me sometime?“

“Yeah,“ she answered smilingly.

“You got a number I could text?“

“Yeah.“

She typed her number in my phone, looked at me hugged me and walked off. She didn’t say a word no goodbye no see you, nothing.

However, I couldn’t care less. I was over the moon that I finally have seen her again. I nearly sprinted to old Leatherbottom. When I finally got the documents and sat in my car there was only one thing on my mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is slightly shorter and will look at what Rikki thought about their encounter

Chapter TWO

Rikki’s POV

What did just happen?  
Did I really just hug Zane? Why did I do that? Am I totally crazy? Did he notice that I couldn’t really pay attention to whatever he said? He always knew when something was off with me. I think he did ask me if I was ok. Did I answer him? How come I cannot remember any of it? I mean I was present, right? Or is it just one of my endless dreams where I finally meet him again? Probably not I’ve always been way more confident in them.

I walked back to my home, mostly on autopilot. My mind was way too distracted to focus on anything. I heard my stomach rumble, but I ignored it. I finally managed to get back home. I ignored the others sitting in the living room and went straight upstairs to my room. I just threw myself on my bed and absently stared at the ceiling. My mind drifted off again. I saw Zane’s face in front of me again. His eyes and his smile. In retrospective, I realized that it was a rather awkward one. Was he nervous or annoyed to see me again? Maybe he didn’t really want to talk to me? Maybe he really couldn’t stand me anymore after all this time? He probably saw me again and saw how ugly I really was and he regretted even calling me his ex. Yeah, that must be it after all who wouldn’t think this way when they see me? Everything about me was just too big. I sighed and wondered how he ever considered me beautiful.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.  
“Mmh“  
I definitely said this word way too often. Abigail’s head popped up. Abby is my roommate and normally she would just rush in here. To be fair that’s exactly what I do.  
“The others said you seemed a bit off. Thought I better take a look at you.”  
“Mmh“ I mumbled back.  
“Everything alright?“ Abby asked me concerned.  
“I messed up...“ I admitted defeated.  
“Ah shit what happened?“ Abby asked while she sat down opposite me on her bed.  
“I bumped into Zane.“ I explained to her.  
“You mean as in THE ZANE, love of my life the only one I ever loved and ever will love?” She asked sarcastically.  
“Yes, the Zane.!”  
“So that can’t be the bad part?”  
“No..!”

My mind drifted off to my earlier conversation.  
“Rikki I can’t really support you if you just stare at the wall.”  
“Mmh.“ Again. “Sorry. Well, I think he asked me what I’m up to nowadays.“  
“What do you mean you ‘think‘?“ Abby asked me surprised.  
“I can’t really remember. I kind of drifted off the whole time.”  
“Just like now?“  
“Mmh“ Dammit I need to stop this if it annoys me this much already what do the others have to think of me.  
“You still with me Rikks?“  
“Yeah.”  
“So did you tell him what you are up to?“  
“Nah. I told him to mind his own business.” I answered cooly.  
“Seriously?! Why?” she asked confused.  
“Honesty I don’t know.”  
“I thought you looked forward to meeting him again.?”  
I defeatedly admitted that this was the case.  
“How did he react?” Abby asked forward.  
“I don’t know he didn’t really seem angry. I mean as far as I noticed.“  
“Mmh..“ Ha, this time it was Abby. Maybe the word is contagious.

 

“Did he say what he was doing in Brisbane?” Abby brought me back to the topic ahead.  
I thought back and told her that I think that he said something about his dad sending him. But it could only be a conclusion from me, due to my previous experience with him.  
“Ahh”  
“To be honest I can’t really remember what happened afterwards. I just remember that I hugged him and walked off.”  
“No goodbye?” Abby asked surprised.  
“Don’t think so.”  
“Shit, you really fucked up. He probably thinks you are a freak now.” Abby told me with a huge grin on her face.  
“Thanks for the support, Abigail.” I said while rolling my eyes.  
“Always a pleasure” she said with an even cockier smile.  
“No but seriously. Do you think you will see him again? Maybe try to make it up to him?”Abby suggested.  
“As if. He 100% doesn’t wanna see me again after today.”  
“Mmh... Do you have his number or anything to text him to apologize?”  
“Nope. Just the number of the cafe.”  
“So you have Rikki’s number?” Abby said while bursting out laughing.  
“It’s not that funny.” I said while I was trying to hold back my own laughter. “However, he most likely changed the name and if he didn’t yet, he most likely will tonight.”  
“Mmh.. true dat.”  
Suddenly I heard a small ping from my phone. I looked at my screen and nearly threw my phone away when I say the caller ID. Abby seemed to have realized that something was off. She got up to peak over my shoulder to have a look at the message.  
It was from Zane.

<< ** _Hey Rikki it’s Zane. Thought I should try the number to make sure you didn’t trick me. ;) >>_**

“Well, there goes our number problem.” Abby concluded.  
I was already so deep back in my thoughts that I nearly jumped off my bed when Abby talked to me.  
“What are you gonna answer him?”  
“I don’t know. Should I wait?” I asked shyly, I really wasn’t a natural at this texting your crush.  
“Maybe but definitely not too long would be incredibly rude considering your earlier performance.” Abby advised me.  
“Mmh.” No not this again.  
“You could text him back that it is the right number and if I were you I would probably apologize for earlier.”  
“Yeah, good idea.”  
I stared at my screen for a bit longer and then decided to go to the bathroom to have a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took me awhile to update. Had a lot of stuff at uni going on.  
> But to make it up to you guys I have the next chapter ready and will post it soon as well. :)  
> I hope you still keep on enjoying the story as it evolves. 
> 
> Sorry only realised that Zane message in the previous chapter was deleted I updated the other chapter sorry again
> 
> As always I’m happy about kudos and comments ;)  
> So lets see how Zane feels about their encounter: ;)

Zane’s POV

During my way back I was constantly thinking back to my strange meeting. Ok, to be honest mostly about the hug. It was so unlike her to initiate physical contact like that. It was mostly even like this when we were still in a relationship. But this hug felt so good. I hadn’t realized how much I was craving contact like that from someone or better said her. I also couldn’t stop thinking about her strange behavior. She seemed so off. I’ve never seen her like this. Sure she didn’t always give me her full attention, but come on who really does that. Then it occurred me there were times were she also behaved oddly, during the full moon. So I looked out of my window to check my theory. False alarm, more of the opposite of one. Damn, what was it, I decided I needed to pull off the road and just text her to ease my mind a bit. Well, that sounded much easier than it actually was. I stared at her number and thought about what I could write, without scaring her away again.  
I started to type something and probably deleted it a million times before I finally pressed the send button.  
Quite content with myself I took off again.  
Suddenly I started to doubt if she really would text back. After today I wouldn’t be surprised if she ignored me for the rest of my pathetic life. Or maybe this was just one of my old and dark thoughts crawling back out again.  
After all, I’ve been quite a dickhead and it would only be logical if she was over me the moment she left our town. I obviously wasn’t. I still haven’t changed the cafe’s name. Somehow every time I saw the sign I remembered the look on her face when I told her we would be partners. The thought of it still made me smile.

When I finally came near the city I decided to just grab some Chinese takeaway and call it a night. I was quite certain I wouldn’t be sleeping much anyway with all these thoughts going through my head. I didn’t bother to speak with my father, just put down his ‘so important’ documents and then went upstairs to my room. I slung myself on my bed and turned on my TV, hoping it would at least distract me a little, while I was eating. It slightly worked until my eyes drifted off to my bedside table. I still had the picture with Rikki and me standing there. We were both sitting in front of the cafe, proudly smiling in the camera. I think it was one of Cleo’s. Why was it still standing there? Was I really still that desperate? Another reason for her, if she knew, to forever ignore me. I mean my father constantly reminded me with this picture still standing there I will never be successful with any woman.

Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at it and couldn’t believe my eyes. Rikki actually replied to my message. Why? I hectically unlocked my phone and read her message.

 

**_< < Hey Zane! Yeah, don’t worry this is my number. Sorry about earlier I didn’t mean to upset you. Do you think I can make it up to you somehow? Rikki>>_ **

 

What did she mean by upset me? After all she did the exact opposite, I haven’t been this happy in a while, especially not this morning. On the other hand, was she so far off that she might have misread my actions entirely. I shortly thought about what I should text back. I felt like a nervous teenager asking a girl out for the very first time.

 

**_< < Don’t worry I am not upset. Just glad to see you’re still around. If you don’t mind I would still love to grab a drink with you sometime. No matter where. Probably have to be back in Brisbane sometime soon anyway. Zane>>_ **

 

Why did I put my signature underneath the message? She knows who I am. Before I could analyze my actions any further my phone buzzed again.

 

**_< < Yeah sounds great. Just text me when you know and we will figure something out.>>_ **

 

Just when I wanted to reply she sent another text.

 

**_< < How are you btw?>>_ **

 

**_< < Fine. And you?>>_ **

 

**_< <Good. Still doing the cafe?>>_ **

 

**_< < Yeah. It’s getting better Em gave me a few good tips.>>_ **

 

**_< <Oh she’s back?>>_ **

 

**_< <No just calling from time to time.>>_ **

 

**_< <Ah. I need to go to sleep now. See you.>>_ **

 

**_< <Ok good night. Oh and btw it was nice seeing you again.>>_ **

 

**_< <Yeah same. Good night.>>_ **

 

I put my phone to the side looking at the picture again and turned the lights off. I fell at sleep pretty easily and dreamed of the day I had.


End file.
